Chicken Names
by CartoonimeWolf
Summary: Alfred shows Toris his chickens, who each have rather interesting names.


Toris couldn't believe he was here. Lying beside Alfred F. Jones, alone, in the middle of a beautiful, warm summer afternoon. The cool summer breeze had blown through their hair; blowing past the trees and their rustling leaves. Besides the musical ringing of the birds, the entire world was at peace, along with both Toris and Alfred. Today was just an average day to hang out for the two, and now the only thing that laid inside their minds was lying in the soft confinements of the green grass close to each other.

It was a peaceful moment, a moment that would be held close to Toris's heart forever.

Unfortunately though, with the loud ringing of an annoying cellphone ringtone, the moment was murdered. Alfred rose himself up from the grassy hill, reaching into his pocket to grab the singing cellular device and answered it.

"S'up, you're speaking to the hero here!" There was a short pause as the person on the other line spoke to the awesome American, who listened to every word.

Toris, who was sitting upright along with Alfred, listened too, curious as who would be calling Alfred at a time like this.

"Are you serious?!" Alfred cried out in excitement. "It finally hatched?! When were you gonna tell me this?!" Another pause. "Okay dude! Thanks for letting me know!" As Alfred hung up from his phone with a beep, Toris immediately sprung up to his friend.

"Who was that?" He asked curiously.

"The people down the street. They wanted to let me know that my chicken's egg had finally hatched."

"Chickens?"

"Heck yes! Didn't you know I had chickens?"

"No…I had no idea."

"Oh yeah. You haven't been to my house a whole lot, so of course you wouldn't know. Wanna see them?"

"Your chickens…? I guess if you want me too…"

"Great! Let's go!"

Immediately, Toris's arm was clutched into the arm of Alfred's and was dragged away from the grassy hill, which was only peaceful moments ago.

After a long, nice peaceful walk down the street with Alfred, Toris was finally able to see the chickens.

Apparently, down the street wasn't really "down the street." It was more of walking up dusty hills, then back down. Walking through cornfields that scared Toris out of his mind.

Then finally, walking through a huge meadow before they came to a big red barn.

They finally arrived, to see the chickens that Alfred had kept all the way down here. The two men walked past stables of horses and cows. Past ponds of ducks and migrating geese. Walking by pins filled with goats, fluffy and cuddly bunnies, and pigs that begged for slop, but was ignored.

Finally, the two had arrived at the chicken pins.

The fat, plump birds pecked onto the ground, searching for scattered corn that may have not been picked up earlier.

Toris gazed at the chickens, wondering which ones were Alfred's.

"Hey, Toris!" Alfred called, gaining the attention of the Lithuanian. "Come here!" Toris had noticed Alfred no longer at his side and followed the sound of his voice, until he came to another chicken pin, filled with even more chickens. This must have been where Alfred kept his chickens, so he could visit them anytime he wanted. As Toris came over to the chicken pin, Alfred immediately reached into the pin and began grabbing chickens.

"These are my chickens!" Alfred said, holding a white hen in his hands, introducing his precious birds of poultry. "This is George Washington."

Then, Alfred placed George Washington back into her pin, and grabbed a hen brown hen with black spots on its feathers.

"This is Brad Pitt." Another hen was then pulled out. "Neil Armstrong…" Hen after hen was pulled out and shown to Toris, each having a rather interesting name.

"Amelia Earhart…Eric Vale…Clark Kent…Morgan Freeman…Bill Gates…Bruce Wayne…Thomas Jefferson…" Then he pulled out the last hen, holding her out carefully as if she was a precious gem. "And last, but not least…Miss America."

"Wow. You have so many chickens." Toris said, amazed that a single man could own so many chickens, considering that he didn't even take care of them.

"I know."

"How do you manage to remember all their names?"

"I don't know. I just do." Then Alfred climbed into the chicken pin, managing his way through wondering chickens until he came to the henhouse. He carefully reached into the wooden box and pulled out a small little chick, painted with a strange shade of dark brown.

By the looks of it, the chick had just hatched yesterday. Alfred then carried the small little brown chick and placed it in Toris's hands. Toris held the small, little chick, which curled up in his hands. Toris squealed with delight of how cute the little chick was, petting it lightly with the tip of his index finger.

"He's so adorable!" He shrieks. "Is this the little chick that just hatched?"

"I think so." Alfred says, taking a peek into the henhouse to make sure. "…Yep! This is the chick!"

"Why is this chick brown?" Toris asks, examining the small chick. Alfred only let out a small laugh.

"I guess that's what happens when you feed a chicken a candy bar."

"You did what?!"

Alfred then continued laughing, looking at the small chick.

"I'm surprised there's only one." Toris says, stroking the small chick on the top of its itty-bitty head carefully.

"Well, a weasel raided the henhouse and made off with all of the eggs except for this one." Alfred explained with a shrug.

"What are you going to name it?" Alfred took a long moment to think, studying the small newborn chick. Its feathers were an interesting dark brown, kind of like Toris's hair, and the chick did have a liking for Toris. Alfred then thought up the perfect name for the chick.

"I know! How about Toris Jr.?"

"Toris Jr.?" Toris exclaimed. "What the heck?! Why would you name a chicken after me?"

"Cause, you're awesome."

"Besides that."

"Well, he seems to like you, and he is brown like your hair."

"That's understandable…But still! Why me?"

"Admit it Toris. You love the name and you know it!" Toris let out a sigh before he continued petting Toris Jr. The small little chick enjoyed the affection, peeping with gratitude.

"So, ready to go?" Alfred asked Toris as he climbed out of the chicken pin.

"Already?!" Toris whined. "But we just got here. Can we please stay a little longer?!" Alfred only let out a smile, hoisting up Miss America into his lap, petting her.

Besides Alfred, Toris sat, holding Toris Jr. in his hands petting the small little brown baby chick named after him.

**AN: So, I posted this on Tumblr just about yesterday, and I thought since many people seemed to enjoy it, I might use my fanfiction and post it up here for those of you who don't go on Tumblr. **

**So, I have to thank the neighbor's chicken for the inspiration of this story- Miss America! :D I hoped you enjoyed this and remember to leave a nice review. **


End file.
